Drizzy and Drip Episode 2: How to be girly
by dj944534
Summary: After Amillia has been told she couldn't come to her friends party unless she was more girly and less nerdy, she decides to ask Drizzy for help.


Authors notes: Yes it's finally here! I'm sorry for the delay on this story. I promise I will try to do these things faster, but don't worry my stories will be good. My advice is to read it like a real tv episode and imagine it like so. Enjoy and be sure to comment and give me more ideas for future episodes!

[Amillia and her friends are laughing and playing while at Sarah's house. They end up talking about plans for Sarah's party.]

Sarah:"I'm so excited, my party is tomorrow! "

Kate:"Yea, where will it be in Christine this time?"

Celli:"The stomach docks? "

Kate:" The left atrium? "

Amillia:"The colon? "

Sarah:"No, no, and never!, This time it will be at mucus beach."

[All glamor with excitement, calms down]

Sarah:"And only girls allowed, well except my brother and maybe some of his friends. "

Amillia:"Oh good, we won't have to worry about the incident that happened at the last party!"

[Sarah, Kate, and Celli all look at Amillia]

Amillia:"What's wrong, is there something in my cytoplasm? "

Sarah:"Well remember what I said about only girls allowed?"

Amillia:"Yes, I am a girl brain cell aren't I?"

Kate:"What Sarah means is only girly girls allowed."

Celli:"Not nerdy nerds. "

[Amillia gets fustrated]

Amillia:"I can be girly when I want too, even at your party!"

[Sarah, Kate, and Celli all brake into laughter, Amillia swells with anger]

Sarah:"Okay then, if you can become more girly by the time my party starts tomorrow then count yourself invited. But if not, don't bother showing your membrane at my party."

Amillia:"Deal!"

[Amillia leaves and is on her way to her home in uptown Christine, she starts to ponder on how will she become girly by tomorrow. ]

Amillia:[To herself] "How will I become more girly by tomorrow, that almost seem impossible! [She then gets an idea] "I know, when I show up for work tomorrow in the brain I can ask the mayor for help! After all she is the most girly-est cell in Christine I know, if she can't teach me then no one can!"

[She yawns as she approaches her house. In the eye channel Christine can be seen getting in bed.]

Amillia:"I'll do it first thing when Christine wakes up!"

[The scene is now in the brain showing the mayor in her office looking in the mirror behind her desk trying to decide which pair of earrings to wear]

Amillia:[Walking in] "Hi , I would like to know if..."

Mayor:"Blood red or mucus green?"

Amillia:"I don't know, both?"

Mayor:[In shock] "You don't know?!, Most cells or germs in Christine would have an answer, even some of the male cells would!

Amillia:"Well that's what I came to you for, to teach me how to be more girly."

Mayor:[In excitement] "Then there's no time to waste, let's do it!"

Amillia:"Oh thank you so much, I..."

Mayor:"No I'm serious, Christine is getting ready for school and you wouldn't believe how many calls I get from all around Christine especially during gym class, like one time.."

Amillia:"Excuse me, but shouldn't we get started? I also have to report to work today."

Mayor:"Oh sorry, let's get started! "

[Scene changes to a dressing room in the mayor's office that Amillia and the Mayor are currently in. The mayor is trying to find the perfect outfit for Amillia.]

Mayor:[Pulls out girly outfit] "Aha, this one is perfect!"

Amillia:"But what's wrong with my regular outfit?"

Mayor:"It isn't girly enough, it looks more nerdy."

Amillia:[In slight frustration] "But after all I am a brain cell."

Mayor:"I know, but don't you like it even a little bit?"

Amillia:"It's alright I guess..."

Mayor:" Perfect, now let's work on acting girly starting with your speech. "

Amillia:"But what's wrong with my talking?"

Mayor:"You can't look girly if you don't also act like it."

Amillia:"Alright."

[Scene changes to a different room, the mayor is showing Amillia different images on a projecter screen. The mayor points to a 'purse' bag image. ]

Mayor:"What do you say when you see this?"

Amillia:"That is a cleverly beautiful redesign of cellouse made into a hydrophobic bag."

Mayor:[Smacks her head] "No, no, no. (Sigh) Lets move on"

[She points to a image of a famous male cell singer]

Amillia:"Nice guy?"

Mayor:"I give up, why do you want to become so anyway? You seem fine the way you are."

Amillia:"If I'm not girly by the time the party starts today then I can't go."

Mayor:"Why not, true freinds respect each other's personalities."

[A brain cell walks in]

Cell:"Mayor we have a situation at the arm, lots of bacteria are getting in the cut and were running out of coagulant."

Mayor:[To Amillia] "Well I have to do my job now, hope you get your promblem solved."

[Amillia leaves brain and is walking on the streets of uptown Christine. She then gets an idea.]

Amillia:"I know, Drizzy could help me by inventing some sort of mechanic. I'll come over and see if he's home."

[Meanwhile at Drizzy, Drip, and Cillia's house Drizzy is in his lab working, Cillia is preparing for work, and Drip is cooking breakfast. Cillia turns on the eye channel]

Cillia:"That's one nasty cut! Looks like the C.P.D. is having a hard time coagullating the cut and fighting the germs."

Drizzy:[From his lab speaking on a speaker in the living room] "Let me guess you will need my coagulant pump again."

Cillia:"Yeah, I believe we will. If only Christine would stop scratching her scabs, we could have time to make some more."

Drizzy:"Agreed, I'm on my way with the pump."

[Someone knocks on their front door]

Cillia:"I'll get it."

[She opens the door]

Cillia:"Well hello Amillia, what are you doing here this early? Come on in."

Amillia:"I wanted to know if Drizzy was here."

Cillia:"Yeah, did you need something from him?

Amillia:"I wanted to know if he could make me an invention that can make me more girly.

Cillia:"And why..."

[Drip yells from kitchen]

Drip:"Breakfast is ready, come and get it!"

Cillia:"Be there in a minute 'Drips'!"

Drip:"Don't wait too long, the mucus will get cold!"

Cillia:[Back to Amillia] "Like I was saying, why would you want to be more girly, I think your personality is great!

Amillia:"I know, but I need to be girly in order to be invited to Sarah's party."

Cillia:"If Sarah is your true friend then she would invite you to her party no matter your personality. "

[Amillia goes into an awkward silence, Drizzy comes to the scene]

Drizzy:"I heard someone needs my help. Besides Cillia of course, here's the pump. "

Cillia:"Thanks Drizzy I got to get going now, I don't think I have time for breakfast."

Drizzy:"Well that's a record, you have to go fight bacteria entering in Christine and she's not even at school yet."

Amillia:"Sounds like being a chief officer of the C.P.D. is hard work."

Cillia:"Your telling me, see yall later."

[Drizzy and Amillia both say their byes as Cillia walks out the door and drives away in her police car.]

Drizzy:"Let me guess, you need to use my girly raygun gadget."

Amillia:"Yea, wait how did you know?"

Drizzy:"I have my ways, to my lab!"

[The scene is in Drizzy's lab]

Drizzy:"I hope this works, the last time I tested it I didn't get to see the results."

Amillia:"It looks fine to me give it a shot! "

Drizzy:"I am not to sure, it looks like it could use some more tweaking. I can have it ready in about a month. "

Amillia:"A month? But I need it now, the party is today!"

Drizzy:"Alright stand back."

[Amillia moves and Drizzy shoots her with the beam, Amillia's apprance is extremely girly]

Amillia:"O.M.C.! It like totally worked!"

Drizzy:"That's a first."

Amillia:"Oh thank you so much your like the best friend I could ever have!"

[Amillia hugs Drizzy and starts to leave]

Drizzy:"And Amillia."

Amillia:"What?"

Drizzy:"I like the real you better."

[Amillia gets slightly troubled by that and heads for the door to leave. It is now later in the day and the Sarah's party has started, meanwhile Christine is seen walking with a freind on their way home from school.]

Christine:"Achoo!"

Friend:"Bless you, are you okay?"

Christine:"Yeah, but it feels like something is going on in my nose."

[Meanwhile inside Christine Amillia is at mucus beach heading towards her friends]

Amillia:"Hey girlfriends! "

[Sarah, Kate, and Celli all have shocked expressions]

Kate:"Amazing!"

Celli:"Very girly indeed!"

Sarah:"Now let's have some fun!"

[All cheer as they do various activities at mucus beach. As they approach a female bacteria Amillia unknowingly flashes back to her nomal appearance]

Sarah:"O.M.C. that bag is so cute!"

Kate:"Mabey you'll have one as a gift Sarah! "

Amillia:"Hope so, that anti-coagulant lair will definitely come in handy."

Bacteria:"Uh, thanks I guess."

[Bacteria walks away, Sarah, Kate, and Celli are all looking at Amillia]

Sarah:"What was that?"

Amillia:"I don't know what happened, I..."

Sarah:"Just don't let it happen again, and dress back into your girly outfit. "

Amillia:"Okay, excuse me."

[Amillia runs away to another part of mucus beach, she decides to contact Drizzy on her communication device as she does so she again unknowingly changes back into her girly ego. ]

Amillia:"Drizzy what's going on with me?"

Drizzy:"I will tell you if you can tell me how many nitrogen bases are there."

Amillia:[Flashes back] "Four I think, but anyway could you help me?"

Drizzy:"I see, it appears that you are turning back to your normal ego. "

Amillia:"How did you know that?"

Drizzy:"Well only someone smart could answer that question and besides, I seen you flash and that's what I feared would happen. "

Amillia:"What happened? "

Drizzy:"It appears that the beams generators weren't stable and had a negative effect, so you will keep flashing and eventually be permanently in your girly ego."

Amillia:"Can you make to were I don't flash and stay girly?"

Drizzy:"As a matter of fact I have already fixed it, I'll be there in a nanosecond! "

Amillia:"Oh thank you Drizzy, your the best freind I could ever have! "

[Amillia hangs up and is on her way back to her friends, on the way there she turns back into her girly ego. ]

Sarah:"That is so much better Amillia."

Kate:"Yeah, and whatever happened don't let it happen again."

Amilla:"Alright. "

[It is now a later time at mucus beach, Sarah has opened her gifts and is opening her last one]

Sarah:"Oh it's a [In disappointment] book about the city of Christine. Only someone nerdy would take out the time to read this."

Kate:[Points to a cell in the crowd] "She must have brought it!"

Celli:"Yeah, what a nerd."

[Amillia gets a little upset with what's going on, she flashes back to her normal personality. ]

Amillia:"Hey, you girls shouldn't do that! "

[Everyone looks at her]

Celli:"Hey look, now there are two nerds!"

[Crowd fills with laughter, Drizzy is is running up approaching Amillia]

Drizzy:"Sorry it kind of took awhile, there was traffic and all of the mucus here had..."

Celli:[Interrupts] "Wait a minute Sarah, I didn't know you were having a surprise nerd party! "

[Overoars of laughter fill the crowd, Amillia can't take it anymore and speaks."

Amillia:"Enough! "

[Laughter dies and every one looks at Amillia]

Sarah:"Chill, what's wrong with you? "

Amillia:"That's just it, there is nothing wrong with me but it's you three! "

[Sarah, Kate, and Celli all looks at each other speechless]

Amillia:"You call me your friend but you don't respect my personality and who I am and make fun of me. A true friend respects and helps each other. "

[She looks over at Drizzy]

Amillia:"Like my best friend Drizzy."

[Drizzy blushes]

Sarah:"You won't ever be popular."

Amillia:"So what, I have real friends. "

[Amillia and Drizzy leaves mucus beach and is walking on the city streets.]

Drizzy:"You know you didn't have to stand up for me back there, I didn't mind. "

Amillia:"Are you kidding, you and your sister helped me to do something I wanted too do even after you've given me advice. [She sighs] If only I hadn't been so selfish and realized who my true friends were."

Drizzy:"Everything is good and don't worry about turning back girly, as we were leaving I zapped you with the antidote. "

Amillia:"Thanks, but where are we going?"

Drizzy:"I was thinking about going to my house, would you like to come?"

Amillia:"Is dna shaped like a double-helix? "

[They laugh as they are walking and eventually approaches Drizzy's house. They spot Cillia getting out of her police car]

Drizzy and Amillia:"Cillia?"

Cillia:"Yeah I'm finally back and you wouldn't believe how stressful my day was. I guess that cut promblem wasn't enough for Christine, as she was running track for gym class a girl just had to bump her. Thanks a lot becase thats not all! She just had to touch a door knob that someone with a cold had sneezed on right before lunch! Then.."

[Drizzy and Amillia look at each other]

Cillia:"Well enough about my tiring and frustrating day, how was the party Amillia?"

Amillia:"Let's just say I learned what a true friend is."

[Cillia smiles]

Cillia:"I figured you would sooner or later."

Amillia:[Sighs] "But I still wish there was something we could do."

Cillia:"Hmm.. [She looks at an eye channel and sees Christine preparing for bed.] Well Christine isn't asleep yet so we still have time to go get a manicure."

Amillia:"Really?!"

Cillia:"Yeah, just because your not 'girly' that doesn't mean your not a girl."

Amillia:"I think we should go to the one in downtown Christine, I heard that they are fabulous! "

Cillia:"Sounds good to me."

[The two walks off and goes into Cillia's car and rides off. Drizzy is still standing there looking slightly confused while Drip is approaching him from their house.]

Drip:"What did I miss, I was trying to cook dinner and watch my favorite tv show and that's not easy!"

Drizzy:"Nothing much but the girls went to downtown Christine for a manicure. "

Drip:"So what are we going to do?"

Drizzy:"I don't know maybe..."

[Drizzy's communication device rings and he answers it]

Drizzy:" Hello Don, what's going on? "

Don:"Things are getting messy down here in the colon, the gum Christine swallowed from earlier has arrived! We could use some help, are you guys in?"

Drizzy and Drip:"Yeah!"

[Drizzy hangs up his 'pod']

Drizzy:"Let's ride the hover scooters to the colon, it will be faster."

Drip:"Okay!"

[They go into their house and leaves out of the garage riding on their hover scooters and zooms down the streets as the camera fades out and the credits roll. The end]

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed and episode three will be coming soon, don't forget to comment!


End file.
